monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Halvar Ørn
Halvar Ørn is the sweet and shy son of the Hraesvelgr, and a collab OC between RedCoral and Wallpacapaca! Biography Personality Despite what would be expected, Halvar is not an insensitive birdie. He's a sweet, shy little babe who prefers a good book to read and no one to disturb him than being among a big crowd. He is definitely a bookish nerd who has a tendency to be pretty awkward around others. He typically hates violence and is very nice to everyone. Wait, what? No, he isn't nice to everyone as he tends to avoid people because he is afraid of their judgement. He has always been judged by his parents, so he doesn't want people at Monster High to judge him too. He tries to fit in as much as possible, and to him it implies NOT being noticed. You can often find him peacefully reading or taking a nap under a tree, as he enjoys surrounding himself with nature.. He loves animals and will not let anyone hurt one; after all he's technically an animal too. What makes him feel ashamed of himseld is his fear of heights, so obviously, he doesn't fly very often. In fact, a lot of his fears keep him from doing things that he might otherwise enjoy. But, despite all his sweetness, Halvar has some minor anger issues. probably as a result of his scarritage. There are some situations when he flies into a rage that turns what he calls his 'death bird' mode on. And, oh boy, you don't wanna see the 'death bird' mode, trust us. He becomes feral and ruled by his primal instincts as the son of a harbinger of death. Appearance Generally shorter and weaker than many others of his kind, Halvar is what some may call a "nerd" While this is based on his personality, it also tends to extend to his style as well. He enjoys wearing large round glasses and long vests. He would probably wear a trench coat, if he could fit his wings inside them. He has light brown hair that he often ties into a small ponytail and blue eyes that seem to pierce through his long bangs. His wings are a deep brown with white tips that compliment his grey-blue skin. History Being the eldest of his siblings, there was a lot of pressure put on Halvar from the start. He had to set a good example, plain and simple, though his parents were not too fond of the example he was setting. Being a lot quieter than other's in his village, his parents worried his quiet nature might poorly influence his siblings and embarrass them further. It was hard enough to try to explain one shy child to their friends, it's even harder to explain multiple. As a result, Halvar realized at a very young age he was not wanted by his family. Scared of heights and with his head always in a book, he was not meant to be a part of this environment. When he was old enough, he applied for exchange to attend school at Monster High, where everyone was accepted, and finally is able to be completely comfortable with himself. Relationships Family The Hraesvelgr Saying that Halvar has a bad relationship with his parents is an understatement. They are always trying their best to change him, and make him like everyone else in their village, though it never really worked. To try and get away from this, he left home and went to school abroad, and it's unlikely he'll return home any time soon. Well, unless it's to visit his many siblings, though he knows one day when they're old enough they might come to him instead. Friends Halvar is very much a loner, and doesn't have many friends. He'd much prefer to keep his head in a fantasy and read books than spend his time with others, though I'm sure he'd love to make some new friends. They say a chosen family is stronger than blood after all! Romance Quite honestly speaking, Halvar has no real interest in romance at the current time. Enemies Unless you count all the family that tries to change him, Halvar has no real enemies. He's far to quiet and inoffensive to his fellow students to really cause a ruckus. Pet TBA Gallery File:Halvar Orn brown wings.png Trivia * Halvar is the first collab OC between RedCoral and Wallpacapaca * His appearance was inspired by Link's design in The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, with our own twists of course! Category:Characters Category:Hræsvelgr Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Riliane De Lucifen Category:MMSJan2019 Category:Males Category:MMS Winner